


Legend of  Dork

by texting-zouis (fookin_tossah)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Nerd Zayn, crack ships, don't judge my crack ships, everyone is a little dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookin_tossah/pseuds/texting-zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a nerd and LARPer. Louis is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of  Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I made this form of LARPing like Defiance but instead of a tv show, they have like meetings and awesomeness and this is seriously a dream of mine but whatevs. I am not a LARPer. But I can dream. And if I get the LARPing all wrong....my b?????? Just roll with it. Uhm. Enjoy.
> 
> Also. Fourth wall is totally broken by me. Whatevs.

Zayn had a fascination (read: obsession) with heroes. The ones with not so realistic qualities. Ones with billionaires with too much money and longing for justice, the foreign alien who sees Earth as his home, a league of mutants, the anti-hero who’s more of a flawed hero more than an actual anti-hero (details, he thinks), and he especially loves the ones with swords who defeat the creatures that only exist in his mind. ANY kind of damn hero is what he loves. He spends countless hours with his nose buried deep within books and comics, losing himself to the intricate details--squinting because he can’t get enough of each individual picture or word and needs to see all of the details. They inspire him.

See, Zayn is involved in a world that practically no one else at the school is. Except Danny, but he’s not as dedicated as Zayn. Still. That’s practically his whole social life.

“It’s like...LARPing, but all the time....and online,” Danny explains to Niall during lunch.

“Ok....what?”

Niall is new....to sitting with them. His friends had decided to skip, but he can’t afford anymore detentions, so he sat down with the first people he found. Which of course meant the two losers of the school, Zayn and Danny. But Niall’s a nice guy, he doesn’t care about stuff like that.

“LARP? Live-action roleplay?” Zayn offers, setting down his book. He’s been looking for new things to add to his costume and getting inspiration from some library books.

“Like...dressing up and fighting each other with foam swords?” Niall asks and looks a little put out.

“Uh, no, not quite,” Zayn disagrees and Danny chuckles.

“Zayn, it’s exactly like that.”

“That’s because you’re not involved--

“In the actual Kingdom game, I know, I know. But for us, slightly less loserish folk, LARPing is just that. Dickheads with foam swords who beat each other up nicely once a year,” Danny tries to play off like he doesn’t enjoy doing it.

“That actually sounds like fun,” Niall admits and reaches over to grab some of Zayn’s food.

“Really?” Both Danny and Zayn ask at the same time.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to beat the shit out of my brother with a foam sword and NOT get in troubl--actually, where do I sign up? Can I bring a friend? Partner? Brother?”

Danny laughs and nods “you sign up when you get there. Some of those people are legit, though. Like, they know how to fight and they train--

“Mate, you train like the whole month before so that you don’t die,” Zayn interrupts and Niall laughs loudly in Danny’s face.

Zayn looks around the courtyard, ignoring how Danny tries to explain himself to Niall but the Irish lad won’t listen, just keeps teasing him good naturedly. One thing that the Bradford native notices is that a certain boy isn’t there.

“Louis’ not here,” he says aloud without meaning too.

“Nah, he’s with Harry and Grimmy. They’re getting revenge on Andy right now,” Niall explains.

“What?”

“Yeah, Andy’s being kind of a dickhead (“That’s my word!” Danny exclaims happily to himself) and they decided to like, slash his tires or sommat. Not sure, really. Can I have your tots?”

“Sure. I hate them anyways,” Danny lies to Niall. They’re his favorite.

Niall smiles wide at that, “I’m just gonna come over here all the time and steal your tots then.”

“Not stealing if I give them up willingly.”

“Guess I won’t be a thief.”

“I didn’t say I’d give them up willingly”

Niall smirks at that. “Guess I’ll just have to convince you to give them up, yah?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. Danny’s got some game, at least. As long as he’s not up against too many people. If put in a group larger than four, Danny can’t even tie his own shoes without malfunctioning.

Niall and Danny spend the rest of lunch flirting and playing footsies under the table as Zayn catches up on reading about armor and takes notes about different designs he likes. He sketches out possible new designs for himself--and maybe Danny because Danny just likes the fight of it, and not really the other awesome parts of it.

But he can’t just pick any armor for himself, which is why he’s totally picking out the cooler ones for Danny. He has to be specific, go with his character. Has to look like it could’ve been constructed by a farm boy. Which is what he is in the game world, a simple farm boy whose dad was killed while trying to protect his family, he's the only man left now and needs to provide for his mother and sisters. Which is a far cry from his real life situation.  

Zayn’s mum and dad aren’t farmers. His dad’s a dentist and his mum is a badass who owns like a billion places. Ok, only two. But that’s still a lot. She helps him with his costumes every year.

But that’s here nor there.

Hours later, he waves to Danny as the barely-older lad drives off after having dropped him off at home, Danny knows Zayn needs his time alone with the computer. But not for the usual bo things like wanking and....wanking. But to play that game online. He’s been addicted to that thing for a few years now (if he remembers correctly, he believes it’s been four years. It just feels like longer).

Zayn hurries inside and goes upstairs, stripping off his jackets as he enters his room and just plops down on the seat. He signs in and sighs as he’s transported to his world--this is the world he belongs to. He doesn’t belong to high school or football games or those dumb things. He belongs to crafting metals and bartering with the towns from around, building up his skill level and trying to get up to being a knight. He’s worked for four years to become a knight, he’s not going to be stopping anytime soon.

“Zayn! Mum says to finish your homework before you start playing dress up!” Doniya shouts up

“It’s not dress up!” He replies and his voice cracks. “And I can do my homework later!”

“She says now!”

“Tell her I said ‘But muuum!”

“Zayn Mal-

“Mommy, please?!” He interrupts his mother, begging lightly.

“One hour and then homework, young man,” she says sternly but doesn’t bother going up to his room so he knows he’s safe.

He spends his time taking care of his stuff before crying out loud when three of his sheep get stolen and yeah. He curses out his computer only to have his mum threaten to shut it off unless he finishes up he comes down for dinner. Zayn grumbles and finally complies, he needs to think of a way to get them back anyways.

He goes downstairs and finds his dad is in the kitchen, helping make the dinner. Helping really means just stealing food before dinner, but if you say you’re helping, you won’t get in trouble.

“Hey, dad,” he mumbles softly.

“Oh, no. I know that tone of voice. Who tried to kill you?” He asks seriously, turning around and looking genuinely concerned.

“They stole my sheep,” Zayn whines and Zayn’s dad holds out his arms for his son to walk into them and hug him. Zayn is never too old for hugs from his dad.

“What have I taught you?”

“Flossing is necessary.”

“Besides that.”

Zayn laughs and pulls away, “that I need to stand up for myself.”

“So what’re you going to do?”

“Get my damn-

“Language,” his mum interrupts.

“Darn sheep back.”

“Exactly, go help Waliyah set the table,” Zayn’s dad orders and Zayn moves off to help which turns into a competitive game for the two middle Maliks. He lets his sister win. She rubs it in his face for most of the dinner.

“Oi! Enough of that,” their mum scolds. “Now. Zayn, what’re we doing this year for your costume?”

“Mummy, can I do it too?” Safaa asks quickly, sitting up more in her chair to look like a big girl.

“Not yet, baby doll. But you can come watch it with us.”

She pouts but nods.

Zayn smirks and looks back at his mum. “New armor, for sure. I’m going to need some more Worbla, this guy in the forums is selling it for like, really cheap so that should be good.”

“Cheap worbla?” his dad chuckles. He’s had to pay a shit load of amount for that material for the past four years, his wallet cries a bit more each year as his son’s costumes get more intricate.

Zayn smirks, “well. Not cheap cheap. But you know,” he chuckles back.

“What about your sword?”

“Still can’t be too good. I haven’t made that good of friends with the blacksmith. I think he hates me.”

“Cause you’re a farmer’s son?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“Danny fighting this year too?” Doniyah asks quickly.

“Course he is.”

“Has Louis noticed you yet?”

Everyone stops talking and his dad looks at him, looking hopeful. They wait for his answer with bated breaths.

“No.”

They let out a collective groan together. And they all tell him that he needs to talk to that boy and his dad tries to give advice which only fails and makes him blush and his mum let him off of dish duty since his dad was SO embarrassing.

But they have a point, he needs to actually DO something to get Louis to notice him. Not watch him creepily from behind books. He sighs and goes upstairs, playing for a little while longer and then goes to bed. He looks up at the ceiling and just envisions Louis, after having saved him from...like a troll. Louis will run up and wrap his arms around his neck, kissing him and whispering “You’re my hero, Zayn.”

Yeah. That how it should go.

He falls asleep to that dream.

.......................................................................................

Niall sits with them every day for the next week, Zayn doesn’t see Louis or Harry like at all. It makes him pout down at his food. He adjusts his glasses as that makes them fall down his nose a bit.

“Louis and Harry take like, mini holidays randomly during the year. You can come to the party this weekend if you’re that desperate to see them,” Niall teases. He knows about Zayn’s crush on one of them. Just hasn’t figured out on who yet.

“I don’t do...parties. Plus, I’ve got a lot of stuff to do so yeah. Can’t. Sorry.” He’s not sorry at all.

“What about you, Danny?” Niall asks, smirk still present.

“Uhm. Well. I. Just. OH. Uh--

“Danny suffers from pussy-bitch syndrome,” Zayn explains, “and he can’t be in a crowd of people without like--” Zayn is interrupted as Danny attacks him and they’re all laughing now.

“Come on, Danny. I won’t let the other boys hurt you. I’ll protect you,” Niall says easily to him and Danny absolutely does NOT blush.

“I’ll go if Zayn goes.”

Niall looks at Zayn then. “You’re going,” he tells. Not asks. Zayn doesn’t disagree, just mentally panics.

He panics for the next few hours and then panics some more as Danny drives them to Zayn’s house so he can change. They’re picking up Niall right before they go off to their death--uh, the party.

“I don’t know what I’m goi--can I wear a tee shirt? Or like...a collared shirt? Do I wear a vest? A hoodie? Danny!”

The bastard laughs and shrugs. “Mate, I’ve no idea. My plan is to walk inside, lose Niall, then come back to the car and sleep until you two come back,” he admits.

“That’s a brilliant plan.”

“You can’t join.”

“I hate you.

Zayn decides to play it cool and just wear a tee shirt. Maybe he’ll come off as apathetic and uninterested instead of in serious need of new clothes with less geeky references on them.

Danny bums a hoodie from Zayn and calls it a night. He’s serious about that sleeping in the car plan.

They pick up Niall a few hours later, Danny wolf whistling at him jokingly. But Zayn knows he actually means it by the way the tips of his ears pink up when Niall gets in and flashes a giant smile.

“You look nice yourself, Danny,” Niall compliments.

“Thanks, guys,” Zayn grumbles from the back seat which earns him two laughs from the assholes in the front. His heart is pounding. But he’s really missed seeing (stalking) Louis in school.

They drive in relative silence, save for the music that’s just filtering through the car. It jumbles Zayn’s nerves even more. He’s so fucking scared.

When they get to the party, they all get out and Niall leads them in. But, of course, Danny and Niall abandon him and go towards the drinks and Zayn is left alone in the middle of a room.

That’s when he sees him, first time in over a week. And the world stops for a tiny bit as he watches Louis laugh at some joke loudly, holding his drink tightly in his hand but never drinking it.

Louis calms down and looks forward and their gazes meet and Zayn almost pisses himself because he’s just been caught staring and practically drooling.

“Oi! Look! We’ve got batman!” The boy, Andy--fuck. Louis’ boyfriend, beside him says, pointing at Zayn.

Malik looks around and then points to himself, “me?”

“Yeah, come over here! I fucking love batman! Fucking love your shirt!”

Zayn waddles over there awkwardly, standing almost directly in front of Louis but looks at Andy, who seems drunk.

“Dude. Batman is like, a good superhero. Clooney was so fucking amazing as Batman.”

“I--uh--” No, he’s wrong. Bale was so much better.

“And Jack Nicholson as Joker, it was awesome, no? I didn’t really like Heathe as the joker, too boring. That whole Dark knight shit was just boring.”

Zayn’s eye twitches.

“But when the Penguin and Poison Ivy were all together and shit, that was cool.”

“What movie was that in?” Zayn doesn’t remember that at all.

“Uhm. Batman begins, yeah?”

Wrong. So wrong. All of the wrongs. Andy is lucky he didn’t bring his sword.

“I think so.”  
Louis huffs and rolls his eyes. “Andy, Batman begins was with Christian Bale, they didn’t have the Penguin or Poison Ivy. Those two weren’t even in a movie together. Poison Ivy was in Batman & Robin.”

“Who the fuck is Robin? Isn’t that the butler?”

Zayn hears Andy, but doesn’t register him. Louis...knew. He knew. He’s at least a fan of one of Zayn’s favorite superheroes.

“No, dumby, that’s Alfred.”

“Alfred? That’s a dumb name. Why’s he even in Batman?”

Zayn loses it. “Are you kidding me? He’s like the only thing Bruce Wayne has. Without Alfred, there would be no Batman or Bruce. He needs Alfred.”

Andy goes red in the face. “You trying to tell me I’m wrong?”

“Uh. No. Not no. That--

“Trying to fucking embarass me in front of my boyfriend?”

He’s drunk. He’s drunk and taller and holy fuck Zayn is going to die. He flinches back when Andy takes a step towards him but then Louis is grabbing Andy and tilting his face away and kissing him. Zayn’s heart breaks and he can’t move. That’s until Louis, with his free hand grabs Zayn and tries to pull him to get away from Andy while he’s still distracted.

Zayn disappears up the stairs. He just needs a moment. He just blew everything to hell and back. Fuck.

He sneaks into a room and just contemplates on what to do. He can’t really...he’ll have to call Niall. Tell him what happened. Explain that he needs to change schools and--

The door opens and Zayn panics.

It’s just Louis.

He panics even more.

“Sorry about...all that. He’s just sensitive when he’s drunk,” Louis explains, closing the door slowly, facing Zayn.  

His eyes are so blue and beautiful, he can see them from all the way over here. Zayn gulps and realizes he should probably say something like NOW before he comes off creepy.

Like now now.

Or then.

But now.

~~Zayn, this is ridiculous. Come on. You’re embarrassing me in front of this pretty reader. Listen to the writer, my man.~~

“Uh. Yeah. And he’s wrong about Batman.” He realizes then that his dork is showing.

Louis laughs lightly and steps up towards him. “Big Batman fan, yeah?”

Zayn nods and takes a step back.

“Yeah. Me too. I--uh--like the animated movies better. I think they follow more closely to the comics,”Louis admits almost shyly and Zan almost proposes to him right on the spot.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I haven’t like...read the comics. I want to, though. But I’ve like...read their summaries and stuff and yeah.”

Zayn smiles a bit at the magical boy in front of him, fiddling with the wrinkles in the side of his jeans as Louis slowly steps up to him.

“I really like your shirt,” the magical boy compliments.

“T-thank you.”

“What school do you go to?”

“Yours. We have English together.”

Louis’ eyes widen comically and he laughs. “Oh god, that’s so embarrassing. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--I’m not a prat or anything. I just, I’m bad at noticing things or remembering things. I’ve forgotten how to spell my last name at least four times. And you can stop me whenever you like, I ramble on when I’m ner-oh god.”

“I like hearing you talk,” Zayn says softly without meaning to. He wants to die.

But Louis doesn’t seem weirded out, he just stands there and smiles a little dopily. Zan blushes and bites his lip. “I uh--should probably go find Niall.”

“You’re friends with Niall? Me too! We have lunch together.”

“Yeah, I know. Niall’s been sitting with us this past week.”

“Really? That’s uh--you’re Danny’s friend, yeah? Niall texted me about you two. Said me and Harry should meet you. Well, ta da.”

Zayn smirks and laughs lightly. “Ta da. So, uh, see you around?” Hopefully.

“Yeah. It was...nice meeting you, Zayn,” Louis says quickly and Zayn nods, moving around Louis and walking out of the room. His heart is pounding so loudly. If he would’ve stayed, he would’ve fucked it all up. He won’t allow that.

The boy walks around the party, feeling awkward and not being able to find Danny (which isn’t a surprise) or Niall (which is actually a surprise.) But maybe he can convince Danny to help him find Niall, so he walks outside to the car. He smiles when he sees Niall and Danny on the hood of the car, looking up at the sky and laughing.

Niall points and says something that Zayn can’t hear, and Danny grabs his arm and brings it down, laughing too. He’s happy for them, really. If this is a thing that they want or whatever, he doesn’t mind. But no one can blame him for being jealous. He’s been in love with Louis Tomlinson since he was twelve years old.

It’s not fair.

...........................................................................................................

Danny and Zayn have a routine. It hasn’t been broken since Danny could drive and had a car. That’s like, tradition. He’ll get to the Malik household, go inside (because it’s always unlocked in the morning, just for him), sit down, and wait for Mrs. Malik to serve him up a plate of food. He’s a part of the family. Practically adopted him when his parents had been going through the rough divorce. He thanks Zayn’s whole family everyday for being there for him when he most needed them.

“Hey, Danny,” Mr. Malik greets happily.

“Hey, Mr. Malik. How’re you?”

“Eh, I’m ok. It’s about that time of year, ya know.”

“Oh, I know. Zayn’s been going nuts over it.”

“He really has. You excited about it?”

Danny laughs and nods. As much shit he gives Zayn over it, he looks forward to the war every year. He just won’t ever admit that to his best friend. “Yeah, I really am. I start training next month.”

“Look at that. Ant doing it this year?”

“Nah. It’s not his thing.”

He nods and Danny smiles up at Zayn’s mother. “Hey, Mommy Malik,” he says happily, standing up to hug her and kiss her cheek.

“You get taller every single time you come over, know that?”

“Maybe you get shorter,” he challenges and earns him a slap on his arm.

“No bacon for you, mister.”

“Nooooooooooo.”

.................................................................

When walking back to the parking lot at the end of the day, he sees Louis. The boy is bent over (not a sight he particularly minds, but it’s wrong to stare. So he doesn’t.) and seems to be looking for something in his car. He debates it for about three seconds before making his way over to the much smaller boy.

“Hey!” Zayn calls ahead, Louis turns around and huffs.

“Can you help me?” Louis looks desperate and about to cry.

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“I dropped my keys. And--and I saw them right there, but then like they slid down and I don’t

know where they went. And I had a reall--

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s ok. I’ve got you, alright? I can help,” Zayn says smoothly and gently leads Louis slightly away from the car so he can work. “Alright. Where did you see them last?” He asks and Louis points. Zayn reaches into his pocket and gets his own key out, nudging it down and watching it fall. It lands right on top of Louis’ own keys and he backs away from the car, opens the back door, reaches under and retrieves both sets of keys.

“See? You’re alright, sometimes the things you want are right under our noses, but we just don’t notice them,” Zayn says and holds up the keys.

Louis makes a relieved sound, walking forward and grabbing the keys. “Oh my God, you’re a fucking lifesaver. Thank you so much, holy shit,” he laughs and looks up at Zayn.

“It was no problem. See you.”

“Yeah, see you,” Louis replies and watches as Zayn goes back to Danny and they both drive away. Louis bites his lip and then drives away too.

After that, things get a little...........strangely awesome.

 

It’s two days after the car incident, in which Zayn totally believes he was a superhero for a brief second, that duty calls again. It’s in the form of Louis in class, breaking his bag’s zipper so now he can’t open it. He starts to panic again.

Zayn swoops in to the rescue.

“Hey, Harry. can I have your bobby pin?” Zayn asks, holding out his hand expectantly.

“Sure,” the curly haired lad replies, taking out one of the many holding his beanie in place.

Zayn moves around Louis, “may I?” He asks softly and the other boy nods, watching as Zayn simply slips the bobby pin into the hole of where the zipper part used to be. He has a zipper again.

“All better,” Zayn breathes and flashes Louis a quick smile and Louis is too busy just staring dumbly at him to smile back or even thank him, let alone stop him from going back to his seat without another word.

BUT then Louis’ locker decides that it’s never going to open again, Zayn is walking by and tries not to notice. He doesn’t want to seem creepy. But Louis looks at him desperately and Zayn just can’t ignore it anymore.

“Need help?”

“Yes, please?” He chuckles lightly, watching as Zayn tries to open it but it doesn’t budge.

He pushes it in, up, wiggles it, then it opens. “They’re old, they do that sometimes,” he explains.

Louis starts to think Zayn is actually a superhero.

 

Louis’ computer gives him the blue screen of death, Zayn just LOOKS at it and it starts to work (well, that’s how Louis explains it to Harry). He forgets his text book at home, Zayn is there, letting him borrow his. Louis is taking a test, he’s bad at tests no matter how long he studies for them.

Zayn seems to know what he’s doing and Louis just watches him. He looks up then and smiles at the blue eyed lad and Louis suddenly remembers EVERYTHING and he does so well on the test, the teacher gives him a sticker on it.

Zayn Malik is a superhero, he just knows it.

..............................................................................

He walks with Niall nervously to Danny and Zayn’s table, he’s intent on proving that Zayn is really Batman in disguise...er...out of disguise. Whatever.

“Hey, mate,” Niall says as a greeting as he sits.

Louis sits in front of Zayn and smiles at him, maybe a little creepily. “Hi.” Hi, Batman, he thinks to himself.

“Hey, Lou.”

“How was your night last night?” He asks, staring at him.

Louis saw this in a show once, about how to read micro expressions. He’s seen like...two episodes, he’s got this. He’s an expert.

“Uhm. Pretty good.”

Zayn smiled...it means....he’s happy about his night.

“What did you do?”

He fidgeted. His lips got tight. He’s nervous? Nervous about being Batman. You should be.

“I--uh,” Zayn stumbles over his words and blushes, “was working on something.”

“Oh, really, what?”

“My armor.”

“Oh.” Well, that was easy.

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbles as he looks down.

“So...you are Batman,” Louis states easily enough, which causes Zayn to look up at him quickly.

“Dude, he wishes. Zayn LARPs,” Danny snorts.

“You do too,” Niall accuses.

“You WANT to!” Danny accuses right back.

“So?! It sounds fun! At least I don’t train for it!”

“You have to train for it to last unless you want to die first!”

Louis is absolutely lost and Zayn is ready to just jump into the tartarus along with Percabeth ~~You’re welcome, Percy Jackson fandom~~ as long as it means he doesn’t have to face Louis. He bites his lip and watches Louis be confused.

“What’s LARP?” He asks so innocently that Zayn wonders how he can be so perfect.

“Live action role playing,” Danny and Niall say at the same time.

“It means I dress up and tap people with foam swords until they pretend to die,” Zayn answers, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“That’s so....” Louis can’t even put it into words. Yes he can. “Cute!”

They all look at him, completely surprised at that.

“That’s really fucking cute! Can I see pictures? Videos?”

“I’ve got a picture of us from last year,” Danny says and pulls out his phone, handing it over to Louis who coos at it and awws until Zayn’s face is completely red.

Lunch ends and Zayn tries to make a quick escape, but Louis stops him when he ends up

spilling his drink all over his shirt and blushes out of embarrassment. He looks helpless. Again. Zayn can’t not help him. He sighs and goes back, shrugging off his jacket so Louis can wear it on the way to the bathroom.

He keens under the attention Zayn gives him in the bathroom, beaming up at him as Zayn tries but fails to clean up the stain and takes off his tee shirt (the one under hs flannel) and hands it to Louis. He wears it proudly throughout the day.

“I can--uh give you back the shirt tomorrow,” he says at the end of the day when Zayn is waiting for Danny at the car.

Zayn stops leaning against the car and looks at the bright eyed boy. “Nah. You can keep it. It looks better on you anyways.”

And there he goes again, bright eyes going even brighter as he smiles widely. Zayn has to bite his lip to not attack him with kisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

........................................................................................

Louis sits with them for the whole week, and the week after that. Harry joins them too and Zayn figures out that Harry skips lunch a lot to go eat lunch with his boyfriend, which is cute...in a badass romantic sort of way.

“No Liam today?” Niall asks lightly

“No. He’s sick. I’m bringing him soup after school and taking care of him.”

“Are you dropping me off first?”

“Shit.”

“Harry...tell me you didn’t forget you’re supposed to take me home today,” Louis deadpans.

“I--uh--didn’t forget?” He says as innocently as possible.

“I can ta--ow! The fuck was that for!?” Niall yells and shoves Danny who just pinched his arm.

“Zayn can take him and you can drop me off, Ni,” He orders.

“That makes no sense. Why would Zayn take YOUR car--oh! Oh!” Niall laughs maniacally and it’s like a joke only the two of them get because they’re the only ones laughing.

Danny reaches into his pocket and tosses his keys to his best friend, winking and going back to talk to Niall secretly. They’re like that. They’re very much in their own little world most of the time, Zayn thinks they’re constantly fighting because of insults. But he’s come to realize that ‘monster’ and ‘you little shit’ and ‘dick/shithead’ are their pet names for each other. To each his own....yeah?

“I’ll take you home then, Lou,” Zayn says easily and Louis smiles at him, moving to be closer to him now.

But to say Zayn wasn’t more nervous than excited would be a lie. This is his chance. He can show Louis he’s worthy enough and....and...fuck. No. He can’t. He’s still got that stupid boyfriend who sometimes steals Louis away from them...when the bonehead actually shows up at school. But today, well, today Zayn gets to be his hero. Zayn gets to whisk Louis away for awhile, maybe take the long way home.  Maybe even get a kiss on the cheek for his heroism. He smiles a bit at the thought of that.

He walks out of the building, nervously turning the keys in his hand as he walks to Danny’s car. Louis is leaning against the side of the car, smirking at him. Zayn smirks back and walks over to him, carefully pressing him against the car as he unlocks it. “It’s unlocked,” he says smoothly (not thinking about how dumb he looked pointing out the obvious) and walks to the other side of the car.

He has the confidence right now because he’s being Louis’ hero again. He can do this.

Zayn drives off when they’re both buckled in and safe. “Are you hungry?” He asks lightly.

“Yes! I’m starving!” The other lad replies excitedly.

Off they go to find sustenance for their tummies, specifically Louis who’s craving fries and a malikshake--uh, milkshake. He controls the radio, changing every single song after the chorus.

“Sorry, I’ve got music ADD,” he admits to the driver.

“That’s alright, I don’t like listening to one full song anyways,” he replies with a small chuckle.

“Good. Who’s got time for that, anyways?” Tomlinson replies with a wicked smirk that causes Zayn’s heart to pound.

He parks the car in front of a diner. It’s his mum’s friend’s diner, it’s really nice. Very retro-chic, or, at least that’s what she tells everyone. He doesn’t care, it’s got good food and legendary milkshakes.

Zayn opens Louis’ door, and the door to the diner, and gets them a booth by the window. Louis is already impressed by his chivalry.

“Guess that LARPing really helps with the chivalry, yeah?”

“I guess...I don’t know. My parents always taught me to be like this,” he admits lightly, looking at the menu.

“Do your parents know you’re gay?” He asks, that’s the best way to go about asking if someone’s gay (in Louis’ opinion, of course)

“Yeah. Told them in the third grade.”

“Was that a Macklemore joke?”

Zayn laughs at the irony. “No, no. I seriously told them that I liked Danny’s brother in the third grade.”

“Aw, that’s so cute. Why didn’t it work out between you two?”

“Because I grew up and realized I really didn’t want to date a Riach,” he laughs. “And cause Ant went to live with his dad.”

“Aw, that’s sad. Why didn’t he stay with Danny?”

Zayn sighs. “It’s not....really my place to say. You can ask him, though. He’d tell you. And if he was mean to you about it, I’ll beat him up. Promise.”

Louis smiles and nods. “Which is the best kind of shake here?”

“I don’t...know. I don’t really like ice cream like that.”

“WHAT?!” Louis shouts in horror and disbelief.

“Yeah. I don’t....it’s the texture. Like...I like chewy sweet things and ice cream is just...gross.”

“You are going to ice cream hell.”  
That brings out a loud laugh from Zayn at the thought of that. And they spend the rest of that meal chatting and Louis giggling, maybe Zayn complimenting a bit. All Louis really knows is that his cheeks haven’t ever hurt this much from smiling so much..

But then they have to go and Zayn pays for both of their meals and the tanned boy hands over his left overs to the homeless guy the passed on their way inside and Louis is completely smitten with him.

On the drive home, Louis can’t help but look over to the boy’s face. He can how perfect he is, inside and out. But he can’t see what made him invisible to his own eyes. He smiles when Malik catches him staring and then he giggles nervously as he looks back out the window. Louis can’t help but sneak his hand over to Zayn’s and carefully pet the back of his hand.

When Zayn turns his hand over, Louis tangles their fingers together.

.............................................................

 

“We held hands, Harold! This is giant! It’s major!” Louis squeals as he drops back on his bed.

“What happened after?!” Harry squeals back into the phone.

“Well, he stayed quiet. But he was smiling to himself. Like that smile that guys get when they’ve like...done something good and they want to celebrate but the don’t so they just smile to themselves.”

“Riiiight. Ok. What else happened?”

“Right! Oh! Uhm. He parked the car in front of my house.”  
“And?”

“He leaned over.”

“And?”

“Unbuckled my seatbelt and got of the car and opened my door.”

“That’s it?”

“No, silly.”

“Then what else happened?!”

“He walked me to my door and he hugged me and I kissed his cheek and that was that.”

Harry sighs long and hard into the phone, maybe a bit exaggerated. Whatever.

“You do realize you’ve got a boyfriend, right?”

“Who cheated on me. And I’ve been meaning to get him back anyways, what better way than to --

“No.”

“No?”

“You’re not using Zayn for your revenge. Louis, I swear I’ll never speak to you again. Neither will Niall or Danny. You will be stuck with just Andy,” Harry threatens, he sounds serious.

“I’m not using him!”

“Really? Then what’re you doing then?”

“Being happy....Harry, Zayn makes me happy.”

“Then end it with Andy.”

“Would it be so bad if I just--I don’t know, made Andy realize what an arse he was and then once he’s all sorry I’ll dump him and live happily ever after with Zayn?”

“Louis. What’s more important: getting back at Andy or Zayn?”

Louis sighs, biting his lip as he thinks that over. Well, that’s an easy decision.

“How do I dump him?” Louis asks, smiling a bit.

“Well....we’ve gotta embarrass him, of course.”

  
And so they plot. Zayn staying safely away from all this planning. He’s Louis’ reward.

.........................................................................................................

Zayn doesn’t see Louis the next day, and it hurts a bit. Maybe he regrets it all? He gets even more worried when Niall even says he doesn’t know why he’s not there. But it must be for something because Harry’s not there either.

He panics a bit inside, he’s used to seeing Louis and being around the smaller lad. And yesterday with the hand holding (Louis totally started it), he thought that maybe...just maybe he could have a chance with this beautiful boy. But now it just seems that that wasn’t the case. Maybe it was friendly hand holding? Or may--

“Zayn!”

“Yeah?”

“Stop over thinking, you’re making my brain hurt,” Danny complains as he rubs his temple.

“Don’t listen to him, mate, Danny hasn’t got a brain,” Niall retorts.

“I do so have a brain!”

“Really? Where? I don’t see it.”

“You’re not supposed to see it, dickhead.”

“If I can’t see it it’s not real, dumbass.”

And then they grin madly at each other, like if the insults were a love confession and not at all insulting.

“You two are so weird,” Zayn mumbles, but smiles at them nonetheless.

“You still shouldn’t be worried about Louis.”

“We held hands,” he admits shyly to the other two.

Niall spits out his drink and Danny chokes on laughter.

“What?!” They both shout.

“Uh...yesterday. When I drove him home, we held hands.”

“You lucky dog, you.”

“Congrats, man. I’m happy for you--

“No--No, uhm, we’re not....we just held hands.”

“Holding hands is a big deal, mate,” Danny says. “The closest me and Ni ever get to holding hands is when I give him my chips.”

Zayn tilts his head in confusion. “Why would you two hold hands?”

“Don’t boyfriends do that or something?” Niall asks as he leans over and eats off of Danny’s tray.

Oh.

“You guys are dating?”

“Ugh. Dating is such a shitty term. We prefer ‘eternally committed to each other cause no one else will ever put up with us like we do’,” the Irishman explains.

“When did this happen?” Zayn practically shouts.

“Uh--like a week after that party,” Danny says easily.

And suddenly, their whole relationship makes sense....in a weird sort of way. This is what happens when two lazy assholes date each other.

“So, you’re like....happy?”

Niall looks up at Danny and Danny returns the gaze, both smirking a bit dumbly at the other. “Yeah. We’re happy.”

“Except when you snore,” Niall complains and scrunches up his face in distaste.

Zayn sees it then, the way they poke and prod at the other. But it’s never really to hurt, just to tease, to make the other laugh. But, then again, relationships aren’t about what other people see, are they? Even if Zayn didn’t see it, it doesn’t matter.

They’re happy.

And now it’s his turn to be happy.

**  
  
**

....................................................................

He takes Danny’s car since the other can just ride with his boyfriend (which is a weird thought because he could’ve sworn Danny would never settle down). The drive to the object of his affection’s house is probably the longest and shortest drive he’s ever been on.

Zayn’s brain goes into overload, being calm one minute, knowing the worse that could happen was that Louis said no. But then that is awful to think about because he’s been in love with that boy for years and him saying no would be devastating.

His hands shake as he gets out of the car. He should’ve called. Now he’s going to look so weird. Oh fuck. Zayn starts to panic, but before he can have a break down, he just gets out of the car, musters up all of his courage to be able to walk to Louis’ front door and knock on it.

The door opens up after a bit of shuffling and he closes his eyes tightly as he says, “I think you’re so beautiful. I’ve thought this for a while, but I’ve been so scared to tell you. I think--no, I know I fancy you. Like a lot. And if you could just give me a chance, I think we could be good together. I could make you a powerpoint or something, but I won’t. So, uh, will you go get milkshakes with me again...but like a date this time?” He says all in one breath.

“Of course! Let me go get my coat and ask mummy!” A small child’s voice replies and Zayn opens his eyes and looks down to see a little girl standing before him. “Louis, I’ve got a boyfriend now, tell mum we’re going out for milkshakes!”

Of....course.

“Lottie Tomlinson!” Louis shouts and runs down the stairs, completely surprised to see Zayn at the door. “Zayn?”

“That’s your name? I like it. Zayn and Lottie. Zottie. That’s cute. Let’s go before Louis steals you away. You could just give me your coat. You are my boyfriend after all. You’re cute.” She takes Zayn’s hand and smiles up at him.

“I--uh--”

“No boyfriend ‘till you’re at least fourteen, missy. Sorry, Zayn, come back in three years,” Louis teases as Lottie pouts and lets his hand go.

“I’ll be waiting. Don’t let Louis steal you,” she states loudly, glaring at Louis, and then proceeds to bounce up the stairs.

“Should I be worried that you just professed your undying love to my little sister?” He asks, crossing his arms and a smirk gracing his cute pouty lips.

“Uhm. Well, I thought she was older,” Zayn jokes back and cracks a smile.

“Nope, sorry, she’s only eleven.”

“Darn.”

A slightly tensed silence interrupts their conversation for a few moments until Zayn speaks up again. “I--uhm--missed you today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...came here to” profess my undying love for you but accidentally told your little sister, “invite you to another milkshake.”

“Another one? My, my, Zayn, someone might think you fancy me,” Louis giggles lightly.

“Yeah, they’d be right too,” Zayn replies smoothly, but he looks down as he blushes.

“Well, good thing I fancy you too or this might have been horribly awkward.”  
Zayn smiles so wide his face hurts, he looks up at the bright eyes boy before him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t let Lottie know though, she gets mad when I steal her men,” he jokes and laughs.

“Promise. The secret’s safe with me.”

Louis smiles more and bites his lip, looking oh so adorable that Zayn may just throw him over his shoulder and carry him away from everything.

“I can’t go out, I’m on babysitting duty,” Louis admits and looks actually upset about it.

“I can--uh help you babysit.”

“You wouldn’t mind four screaming girls running around?” He asks and quirks an eyebrow.

“Course not. I love kids,” Zayn says with a bright smile and Louis struggles to not swoon at how perfect and amazing Zayn is.

He lets him inside then and sees toys thrown all around before two toddlers waddle over to him. “These are the twins: Phoebe and Daisy, they’re two little sick bugs, aren’t you?” He coos and reaches down to lift them both up, he seems to struggle a bit so Zayn reaches out to take one of them in his arms.

“Hey there, pretty girl,” he says sweetly, smiling at the little girl in his arms.

“Stop it. She’s already swooning. Gosh, you’ve got all of the Tomlinsons falling for you,” Louis laughs.

“That’s alright,” Zayn chuckles and looks at Louis. “I’ve fallen for one of them too,” he says and Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

“It’s me, right?” Lottie interrupts the perfect moment, but that’s ok. It’s not the time for serious confessions anyways.

Zayn’s a big hit with all of the Tomlinsons, anyways. All fighting for his attention, even Louis, which he finds unfairly adorable. It’s not until all the little girls are asleep on the couch, all over the two older lads that they get time for themselves.

They get the girls to bed, careful to not wake them, and then go back into the living room. Louis curls up next to him, laying his head on his shoulder. “They wore me out,” he says softly, Aladdin playing on the tv.

“They’re a handful, but they’re wonderful.”

“I’m sorry if you get sick,” Louis murmurs softly and reaches over to hold Zayn’s hand in his own tiny one.

“Don’t be. It was worth it to spend time with you.”

“We make a good team don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do,” Zayn replies softly, looking over and down at the tired boy.

Louis smiles lazily at him, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to his lips. Zayn’s read in stories that fireworks happen and that the world stops when you kiss the one you’re meant to be with. But people in real life say that doesn’t happen, they say it’s just a comfortable kiss. Zayn thinks people are liars, the stories are right. Maybe not the fireworks, but that’s a good way to describe the spark between them that ignites further as they kiss. And the world definitely stops, but their lips don’t, they move together slowly and gently.

They pull away after a moment, or a few, and both smile, blushing a bit. “Uhm. I need to get home soon,” Zayn says hesitantly.

“Right. Sorry I kept you out and rewarded you with only a kiss,” Louis chuckles.

“It’s an honor just to be with you, Lou,” Zayn says softly and Louis blushes further.

He’s used to guys wanting him for sex...he’s not used to Zayn who wants him for him. It makes him want to cry and kick himself for being so dumb and not realizing sooner how dumb he was being.

“Walk me out?” Zayn asks softly and Louis nods, holding his hand tightly as he does walk him out.

Zayn kisses Louis this time, slow and gentle again. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers and then he’s off. And if he throws his fist in the air, an ode to John Bender, who really has to know other than him and Louis?

....................................................................

**  
  
**

“Dad, I think I want my own car,” Zayn says the next morning at the breakfast table, he had to pick up Danny in the morning and just brought him back home so they could eat all together.

“My car not good enough for you?” Danny teases as he wolfs down some more pancakes.

“Course not.”

“Zayn,” he dad says in warning.

“I’m only joking! But seriously, I think I want my own car.”

“Get a job.”

“Daaad,” Zayn whines loudly.

“Do you make good grades in school?”

“Yeah.”

“Drugs?”

“No.”

“Alcohol?”

“Only the rubbing kind.”

He groans and then Danny gets an idea. “What if Zayn defeats the guard?”

“What?”

“The guard. He protects The Oracl--Oo! I’ve got it! If Zayn frees The Oracle he can get the car, yeah?” Danny suggests.

“Dan, no one’s defeated the oracle in like....ever.” He’s honestly got no idea if anyone’s ever succeeded or not. Just knows that the years he’s been there, no one’s ever even gotten close to it.

“Who’s The Oracle?” His dad asks, a little confused.

“Right, it’s someone who can see into the future. And they predict things and they happen and whoever free the oracle, becomes the master of the oracle.”

“So it’s not really freeing, is it?”

“Not really. But the Orcale’s been trapped in this glass ice prison forever and no one’s really seen them”

Zayn’s dad’s mouth is dropped as he stares at Danny and Zayn. “I am judging you both so hard. Not even I was that nerdy,”he says. “But whatever. If you defeat the oracle-

“Release.”

“I’ll buy you a car, but you have to pay for your own gas.”

“Deal.”

.................................................................................

**  
  
**

Zayn describes in detail of his date with Louis to Danny and Niall, who they picked up in the morning. He pretended not to see the sleepy good morning kiss Niall gave Danny. It’s the first time he’s seen them actually seem like a couple, but it’s gross cause Danny’s his brother.

“I’m really happy for you and Louis,” Niall says when they finally reach the school, having woken up more throughout the car ride.

“Thanks. But we’re not technically official yet.”

“What’re you gonna do, write him a not ‘check yes or no if you wanna date me.’ That’s lame.”

“That’s perfect.”

Niall and Danny roll their eyes but don’t say anything more on the matter. Zayn sighs and loses his thoughts in how to finally get Louis to be his and only his. He wonders if Louis is still with that Andy gu and snorts, of course not. They kissed.

..............................................

“I don’t know how to tell him,” Louis explains to Harry, having tackled him into the bathroom.

“Tell him what?”

“That we were a mistake and I don’t want to be with him.”

Harry sighs. “I’ll tell him.”

“Will you really?”

“Yeah.”

Louis kisses his cheek. “Thank you. He just really scares me and...you’re the best.”

“Scary? Zayn’s like the--

“No, dumby! Not Zayn--Andy! You have to dump him because--because Zayn is perfect and just....ugh,” Louis groans and then giggles just thinking about the other lad, with his quiffed up hair and glasses.

“You’ve got it real bad for him, haven’t you?” Harry chuckles, washing his hands and fixing his hair in the mirror.

“I really do. It’s like when you first saw Liam at that track meeting and then practically became his personal cheerleader even though he’s from a different school and you swooned every time he waved at you and laughed at your crude signs that you made. Like that. Except it’s like...me and him. Not you two.”  
Harry nods but he doesn’t really get what Louis’ going on about. “Right. Gotcha. So tomorrow I dump Andy for you and then you and Zayn can be happy forever.”

“Precisely.”

“What about the Andy revenge thing?”

“Screw the revenge. I’m done with Andy.”

............................................

**  
  
**

Zayn waits patiently outside for Louis to arrive, but he doesn’t. Harry walks over to him though and Zayn smiles at him, nodding with his head because the minecraft roses are big and he’s got no hands.

“Who are these for, mate?” The taller lad asks and leans against Danny’s car.

“Oh, uh, Louis. I’m gonna ask him out. Officially,” Zayn says happily.

Harry smiles widely at that. “Finally making it official, I like that. Good job.” Harry feels like he’s got something to do but can’t actually remember. Hmmm.

~~The Louis thing, Cupcake.~~

Whatever could it be?

~~Dump ANDY YOU IDIOT~~

He wonders and then shrugs. Must not be important.

~~Idiots, all of you.~~

And then Louis pulls up, smiling brightly at Harry. His face changes when he sees Zayn, quickly getting out of the car and heading towards them. Zayn holds up the big sign--a comic book bubble that reads ‘be my boyfriend, maybe?’--above his head. There’s giant pixelated roses that Niall and Danny both bring out towards Louis as he reaches Zayn. And Louis is just stunned as he takes it all in.

“Uhm...would you be my boyfriend?”

Louis smiles wide and laughs, throwing himself into Zayn’s arms and causing the sign to fall on top of both of them.

Harry’s eyes widen as he FINALLY realizes what he needed to do. Louis is a two timing whore at the current moment and needs to fix it....now.

The magical boy doesn’t even notice anything, he’s too busy making the official boyfriend status official and kissing his boyfriend.

It’s perfect.

..........................................

“You see, Andy, Louis won’t--how do I put this? Uhm. Louis really doesn’t like you. At all. Like, not even as a person anymore. And he’s happy with someone much more attractive than you and really, can you blame him? You’re kind of a dick. But uhm, yeah man. It’s over,” Harry tells Andy at his locker, having run from the adorable scene with Louis and Zayn just to dump the RIGHT person this time.

Andy slams the locker door closed and glares at Harry. “Who is he?” He practically snarls.

He flinches back and bites his lip. “Zayn. But if you even try to hurt him I’ll--

“You’ll what?” Andy replies and pushes Harry back into the lockers, getting into his face.

“Get my boyfriend on you. His last name is Payne for a reason,” he replies confidently.

Andy backs away slowly before punching the locker beside Curly’s head and then walks away.

“Bet your fist is throbbing you stupid wanker!” Harry shouts angrily and then runs off when Andy moves to turn around.

.........................................

**  
  
**

They skip class for their first date and day together as a couple, Louis driving Zayn around to his favorite place. He thinks it’s fitting for the occasion. But it’s slightly embarrassing.

“You-you can’t laugh,” Louis warns, biting his lip nervously as they keep driving. It’s a bit of ways from here. He can’t actually remember how he found it in the first place.

“Why would I ever laugh at you? Foam swords and plastic shields guy over here,” Zayn assures, chuckling quietly and reaching out to place his hand on Louis’ meaty thigh.

“That’s right. I could be worse,” he teases and grins at Zayn wickedly.

“Oi! Don’t be mean!” The nerdy boy defends and squeezes the other’s thigh playfully, earning him a squeak and a slap.

“Don’t distract the driver!”

“Stop getting distracted!” He retorts and Louis bursts into a fit of giggles.

Zayn is slightly taken aback as he hears the sound, it’s beaut-- ok. Well, no, not really. It’s shrilly, and nasally, but it’s coming from Louis. HE made Louis laugh and that’s what makes it beautiful, because the magical boy is his now and that laugh is for him now and it’s all that he’s ever wanted.

Zayn grabs said boy’s hand and kisses the back of it gently, earning him a soft sigh and an adorably cute little smile that’s only his.

“Where exactly are you kidnapping me to, cutie?”

The smile widens and Louis preens slightly. “It’s...it’s my special place. Like--yeah. It’s really--ugh--I found it right after my dad moved out,” he says quickly and his smile fades quickly.

“It’s like--your escape, yeah? That’s cool. I can dig that,” he replies and squeezes his hand in reassurance.

They drive for a bit more until Louis stops outside of a fenced in area and gets out of the car, leading them over the fence and further into the woods. Zayn can’t imagine how distraught and desperate Louis must’ve been to stumble over this place. But people do desperate things for pain to go away. He knows this first hand, saw it with his own eyes with Danny and Ant. He shakes the thought out of his head and focuses on his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word is weird. But this time, it’s a good weird.

His boyfriend leads them to this weird building. Very large, very desolate, and very much abandoned and scary. “Are you sure this is safe?” He asks lightly, squeezing the smaller boy’s hand.

“Uh...maybe?”

“What about legal?”

“Probably not.”

“Have you ever been caught?”

“No. Don’t be scared, babe. It’s just me. It’ll be just us, ok?”  
Zayn huffs and sighs, biting his lip as they walk in through the front door. “This reminds me of a horror movie I saw once,” he murmurs.

“Really? It reminds me of the notebook. Where Effy Trinket goes--

“What version of The Notebook have you been watching?” Zayn interrupts with a chuckle.

“Shut up. I’m making a point here,” Louis laughs, “and the girl who plays her looks like Effie Trinket, no? Anyways, that’s besides the point here. It reminds me when her and Ryan went into that place and she was like all ‘Ryan. Make love to me in this house that I so desperately want.’ Or something like that,” he chuckles, pulling Zayn closer to him so he crowds him up against a wall.

“You want this place, babe? Me to fix it all up for you?”

“Well...you are good with making things. I don’t see why not,” he giggles and kisses Zayn. “But no. I don’t want this place fixed up.”  
“Why not?”

“Can’t you see it? It’s already perfect the way it is,” he says quietly.

Zayn steps back and looks around. No. It’s really not. It’s a giant, open mess with a large staircase intact.

“No. Don’t--don’t look at it like that. You’ve got to see it with your imagination--with your heart.”

Zayn looks back to Louis. He’s starting to understand now. He lives in a world of heroes, filled with swords and bad guys. Louis lives in....this world. Whatever it may contain and he’s exposing himself to Zayn.

“I see a giant chandelier,” Zayn says and looks up, Louis does too, giggling softly. “Just dangling there, all bright and shiny and--

“With crystals,” Louis provides.

“With crystals,” Zayn agrees.

“And there’d be a butler right here,” Louis says excitedly, pointing over to the side. “Where he greets the guests.”

“Guests? Is this a hotel?”

“It is for today,” he giggles, leading Zayn away from the entrance.

They’re kids again, for hours. Just imagining and getting lost in their grand hotel, constructing everything with their mind. They can’t see the rotting anymore, or hear the mice squeaking. It’s beautiful, and neat, and crowded with people--with life. It’s a home for their imaginations.

They run, hand in hand, down hallways and through corridors until they reach a massive open area with a large dip in the ground. They’re surrounded by walls of  glass, and a ceiling of it too. Some of the little squares are broken, most of them cracked.

“This is the pool,” Louis announces with a giggle, Zayn pressed close to his back and looks down.

This was actually the pool area. It must--no. It IS beautiful. He smiles as he looks around. “There’s so many plants around here that it takes hours just to water all of them.”

“And over there is a gazebo, loads of people come from around the world to get married in it.”

“There’s twinkly lights around- like you know, the ones that are like little balls (Louis laughs, like a child. But’ it’s endearing.)--hush. But you get me, yeah?”

“Of course, babe. I can see them,” he says and Louis’ eyes sparkle, and it’s almost as if the lights are there. That they’re really in this giant glass room with a pool filled with clean, clear water and with plants all around them. Zayn can feel dozens of pairs of eyes. He can feel the wood of the gazebo beneath his feet, the stuffiness of a suit and the constriction of a tie around his neck. But he can also feel the warm heat of Louis’ hands in his, and the cold metal of a ring around his finger, binding him to the magical boy in front of him.  

“I can see you,” Zayn says quietly.

And he can, even as all of the things around them fade away. As the glass breaks, the pool gets drained, the floors rot, the plants disintegrate--Louis is still there, eyes still bright. Louis is all that is left, and he’s all that Zayn cares about having.

Because in all of his fictions, his warps of reality, one thing will always remain alive and pure.

One thing will always stay real and tangible.

Louis.

 


End file.
